Not From Around Here
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Jack Frost has ended up in Equestria and been turned into a pony. This can only mean one thing, he needs to get home but how is the answer. Also how did he even end up in Equestria is the question that needs asking and he is determined to find out. Set after Season Three.
1. Prologue

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well I had this plot bunny idea for about a month now? I wanted to ignore it but demands set in, so I decided to write it! Sorry it's a bit short but it's prologue, ya know! It's meant to be short!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Not from around here

By SevenLies1Truth

Prologue

Jack groaned as he came around. His whole body hurt from head to toe. His eyes scrunched open and he looked at his surroundings. He was in some type of forest and it was quite dark so it must have been night.

He wondered how he had even ended up in a forest but he didn't remember even falling asleep or being knocked out. He had gone to visit Jamie, a month after they had defeated Pitch telling him that he would be back in November.

Jack had only been able to make it a short visit because spring had set in and he really didn't want to run into the spirit of spring who he knew would have probably argued with him, if she had found him hanging around while it was spring.

The last thing he properly remembered was flying to Antarctica and then there he had found himself waking up in a forest. He needed to find out an answer and quick. He was about to run his hands through his hair when he noticed something that was different. He brung them up to his face so he could see more clearly, in front him was two blue hooves. He tried to move his hands and the hooves moved in time with his movement.

Jack's frozen heart began to race, something must have happened to him to cause him to have hooves! He needed to find a pond so he could see his reflection. Getting up onto his feet, Jack began to lose his balance and fell onto the floor, with four legs sprayed out around him.

His eyes widened, what had happened to him! Trying to stand up again, this time on four legs, he wobbled a bit but managed to stand without falling onto the ground. He looked up to the sky to the moon burning brightly.

"You must know something about this?" He asked, hoping that this time, the moon would answer him.

After several minutes of silence, Jack dropped his head. Even after finding out about his past and finding his true family among the guardians, The Man in The Moon still wasn't speaking to him. It hurt Jack a bit that he was on his own again because he couldn't see anyone anywhere.

His emotions were also tied to the elements so he felt upset, gentle snow had begun to fall covering the ground at his hooves or feet, whatever you wanted to call them. He wobbled on his four legs but he began to move slowly but surely through the forest.

He was hoping to find a lake, somewhere at least so he could just see his reflection.

He wobbled for another 10 minutes before he saw water, glinting off into the distance. He began to run, feeling the four legs pound onto the ground. He had got more used to being on four legs so was happy that he wasn't falling over now.

The water was a bright blue and lapped against the shore. As Jack approached, ice and frost began to spread where he was walking and the lake began to freeze over very quickly. Jack leaned his head down to stare at his reflection.

He was not prepared for what he found. Jack Frost, spirit of winter and the guardian of fun had been turned by something or someone into a blue unicorn.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well it didn't take long write, that's for sure! I don't know how updates will be with this story because I have other stories to update, I might update on thursday after I've done my last exam and maybe update my other story Time Riddles, which is one of my most popular. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	2. Chapter 1

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well here's the chapter 1 finally :D! Sorry about the long wait, I've just been really busy and have a very tight schedule! I have work tomorrow, I'm doing some voluntary work at my old school, it's going to be so exciting! I get to see all my old teachers ahah! Maybe even see my second cousin who goes there.**

**Hikarikurai24587-Hope this update is to your liking :D! Curiosity is the best thing! **

**invader twilight sparkle-aww thank you :)**

**li-Thanks!**

**mitch-Yeah I was debating that but in my mind Jack's struck more of a unicorn kind of guy to me :)! **

**No name-I have done!**

**edline-I have done :)!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak-I know aha!**

Chapter 1

Jack tried not to panic, he just had to accept that he had been turned into a unicorn and move on but he just couldn't get past the fact that he was a horse! Never in his 300 years of existence had Jack ended up like this! Well there was a first time for everything even a situation like this.

Once he had soon gotten past the initial shock that he was now a horse and there was little Jack could do about it. He was able to look at the features of which he now possessed. His messy, tousled white hair was still the same; even it was now what you called a mane. What surprised Jack t was the fact that even though he was a horse, he could still tell it was him. His features were quite similar to his human self yet there were also some distinctive changes, his muzzle which had once been his face seemed a little square to him but he didn't know why it seemed off.

The endowment that sat upon his head was a little unnerving; it felt powerful and reminded him of his staff! His staff! Jack looked around frantically still stumbling a bit on his four legs. Where was his staff? He ran back to where he had found himself and let out a massive sigh of relief when he saw the wood lying down on the ground unscathed.

He was going to pick it up but then he remembered he was a horse and had _hooves_, how on earth was he going to pick his staff up? For some reason, Jack's eyes drifted to his horn that he could barely make out through his hair and an idea popped in his mind. If he was unicorn that meant he had his magic still so could he levitate his staff with it?

It seemed like a stupid question but Jack decided to go for it anyway. Concentrating on the staff and closing his eyes, Jack willed and told his staff that he wanted it to be lifted off the ground. Unknown too Jack, his horn began to glow purple and the staff rose off the ground in the same purplish light. Slowly opening his eyes, they widened as he saw he had managed to lift the staff off the ground.

Jack bounced around a little quite happily, he had done it and he had done it! It was then that he noticed the snow around him had become thicker and Jack gave a quick grimace. "Woops, didn't mean for the snow to get thicker. Let's hope no-one saw that." Jack stated to himself, reigning in his powers a bit. It would take quite a while for the snow to melt though.

Part of Jack also wondered if he would be able to fly with his staff but he really didn't want to try, so just left it alone for the time being. Looking at his surroundings once more, there was a faint light in the distance. Deciding that it might have been some sort of settlement or town, Jack began to trot towards the light.

* * *

As Jack arrived at the town, he couldn't help but gasp. It was dark but he could just make out that the houses had hay on them in fact the buildings looked like stables as if the houses had been built for horses. This got Jack wondering was this world dominated by horses? Just as he was pondering this, he heard a quick scuffled and a very hyper-active voice.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Are you new here?" A female voice asked. Jack turned around and saw who the speaker was and he was quite surprised on who it was. He was also shocked that should could see him as well.

It was a pink mare, with a curly or frizzy mane that just seemed to explode in every direction. Her tail was like that too. Her eyes were a deep alluring blue but what surprised Jack the most was the strange design on her flank, it looked to be three balloons, they were common colours for which you might find to be on a balloon.

She was bouncing on her hooves as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Erm, yes I am and you can see me?" Jack responded not sure what to say to the over excited mare.

Her eyes widened with delight and she bounced around him in excitement. "This calls for a party! Oh my gosh, there's so much planning to be done! Your party's going to be tomorrow and of course I can see you silly you're standing right there in front of me!"

She stopped bouncing and walked right up to him as if to inspect him but she just offered a warm smile instead.

"A party? You don't need to throw one." Jack stated, laughing nervously, he was now walking back towards a building. There was something a bit strange about this mare and not just the way she acted.

The mare looked a bit shocked that he had dared mention that she didn't need a party but she didn't say anything which Jack was a bit glad of.

"Yes I do! What's your name anyway?"

"The name's Jack Frost." Jack responded feeling a little proud when he said his name for some reason. "You must have heard of me at some point." He added, deciding that this mare must know something about him, if she could see him.

"Nope sorry, I've never heard the name! My name's Pinkie Pie though. My friend's call me Pinkie; it's great to meet you!"

This shocked Jack even more, then how could this mare, Pinkie see him? He didn't want to ask her because he felt like he would be rude so left it to dwindle in the massive bunch of questions that had started to brew inside his head which had formed after ending up in this strange world.

"Listen, err Pinkie. It's great to meet you two but since I'm new in town and I'm really tired I want to find a place to rest, you don't know of anywhere do you?"

Pinkie looked thoughtful for a few seconds before putting her hoof in the air, like she had been struck by an idea.

"Yeah in fact I do! My friend Twilight's house! Come on, she might still be awake!" Pike gestured at Jack to follow and he did exactly that having no idea where he was going at all.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was very tired, she had been working on a new potion most of the night and was ready to go back but she just had to finish this page and then she would retire for the night. Spike had headed to bed a mere hour ago and somehow she wished she had too but there was no point to mither on it now, she was almost there completing the potion.

She lifted the beaker of the ground and was about to pour the liquid into a container when there was a loud knock on her door. She had not been expecting it and dropped the beaker and his contents, spilling all over her books and notes. Twilight huffed and quickly moved them out of the way, she would tidy them up later and right now she wanted to know who had knocked on the door.

Opening up her front door, she did not expect to see Pinkie Pie standing with a very tall blue unicorn colt and dare she say very handsome. She noticed that his cutie mark was a snowflake which surprised Twilight. She had never really met a unicorn who had cutie mark to be associated with the weather; usually it was more common with pegasi.

"Pinkie, why are you here and who's this? I'm really busy you know." Twilight stated getting to the straight to the point because she really was not ready for ideal chitchat.

She saw the colt looked surprised at her and had a strange questioning look when he noticed her horn and wings. She just shook her head, she was very used to ponies reacting this way when they saw her now, just because she had wings it didn't make her any different than how she was before.

"I know Twilight. This is Jack Frost Twilight. He's new in town and has nowhere to stay so I thought I could ask for him, if he could stay here for the time being until we find him a place to live!" Pinkie rambled without taking a single breath.

"Okay Pinkie! Okay!" Twilight cried as means to shut Pinkie up. "He can come in, there's a spare room upstairs. Just go up the stairs and turn to the left."

"Thanks." The colt, Jack, Twilight reminded herself, responded. He walked in and Twilight couldn't help but stare at him, a strange gust of cold air blew past her and Twilight shivered. She waited until Jack had gone up the stairs before heading back to her main workshop. Screw going to sleep, she had some reading to do, there was something very strange about the Jack Frost character that had presented himself on her doorstep.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well thanks for 8 follows and 4 favs :)**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	3. Chapter 2

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Another update yay ^.^ Super busy week! And I get a new phone tomorrow! Finally! Been waiting for one for AGEEEESSSSSS!**

**Li-Interesting notion!**

**edline-Thanks and hope you enjoy this update!**

**firehedgehog-I am doing so :D**

**Justus80-Spoilers! They will meet though, I have an interesting way planned. **

**APH1Shot-Oh yeah ;)!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak-It was a typo, oops! I went back and fixed it! I hate my laptop sometimes :(**

**Invader Twilight Sparkle-Ahaha okay! No pairings though!**

**kittykatluvur77-I am doing!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 2

Jack trotted up the stairs, staring at the brightly coloured walls. He didn't need any rest being immortal meant that he only needed a couple of hours of sleep a week and that was only when he had used up so much power that he had no choice but to rest.

He entered a small compact bedroom that looked like it belonged to Twilight. Why had she said this was a spare bedroom? Surely, Twilight was going to sleep at some point tonight? Jack decided to just pick up the covers and ruffle them a bit so it looked like he had slept in it; he had something very important he wanted to do tonight.

Seeing that the bedroom window was open Jack edged towards it, he was going to try and fly. His staff floated above his head and he let it drop onto the floor. The first task was going to see if he could pick the staff up without the need of magic's aid.

What surprised Jack was the fact that Jack could pick the staff up just like he had if he had hands which he had thought was a practical impossibility. Jack jumped through the window and began to make his way along the branch of the tree.

He could feel the wind calling him and without further ado, Jack began to gallop along the branch and jumped into the air. Staff at his side, Jack felt himself be free on the wind and soared through the currents just like a snowflake.

He gave a little whoop which he swore almost ended up in a neigh and he flew along the wind, he never wanted this to end! He had most of his powers but really he found himself wondering on how he had even ended up in this strange new world.

Jack wasn't going to reveal his secret to anyone, because he still need to gather an idea about what he was doing here. Letting another whoop Jack flew higher onto the wind into the clouds and could see the moon big and wide.

Even though the man in the moon wasn't responding to him, he wondered whether he was watching Jack soaring on the wind, mostly having fun, well he was the guardian of it.

Jack decided that he would spend most of the night flying and when the sun began to rise he would head back to the tree house.

* * *

"Twilight! Wake up! Twilight!" Spike's voice called Twilight back to the land of the awake as she gave a great big yawn. She had been lying with a book open trying to find something about 'Jack Frost' but there wasn't anything, nothing! It had annoyed her to no end and had been so tired that she had just fallen asleep, book still lying on the table.

"Thanks for waking me, Spike I think it's time I made some breakfast." Twilight responded, stretching her legs and standing on all fours.

"Yeah I'm really hungry! Also how come you were asleep in the library?" Spike asked, looking up at her in curiosity.

"Late night research, I didn't find anything. Oh and Spike, we have a guest staying with us at the moment."

"Guest, what do you mean guest?"

"A guest, Pinkie brought him here last night. Said his name was Jack Frost and that he had no place to stay so I let him stay here, you wouldn't mind just running upstairs and asking if he wants any breakfast do you?" She asked, yawning.

"Oh okay, what bedroom is he in?"

"Mine, just knock on the door."

Spike ran up the stairs and Twilight wondered into the kitchen so she could make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Jack had made his way back about an hour ago and was now walking around the room trying to think about what he could do in this strange new world. The mare Pinkie who he had met last night had said that she was arranging a party for him. Jack gulped he really didn't want a party right at this minute when he was stuck in turmoil.

He had put his staff underneath Twilight's bed as a good hiding place, he really didn't want anyone to find it and that was the really the only place he had thought to put it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jack almost jumped, he hadn't been expecting it. Waking very carefully up to the door and opening, Jack didn't expect to see a small purple dragon looking up at him almost as confused.

"Erm, hello?" Jack asked wondering where a small dragon had come from.

"Are you Jack?" The dragon responded.

Jack nodded slowly now choosing to walk slowly out of the room. The poor dragon was tiny so he must have been a baby dragon, at least that.

"Twilight asked if you wanted some breakfast."

"Oh no I'm fine."

Jack didn't need food at all; in fact he had never eaten since he had been resurrected, made immortal, whatever you wanted to call it.

The dragon looked mortified at the fact that Jack had just denied wanting anything to eat but seemed to just shake his head and began to turn towards the stairs. Since Jack had no idea where he was going, he followed the dragon through into the kitchen.

Twilight had laid a bowl of jewels out on the ground for Spike while she was digging into some hay, she had made some for Jack. Jack saw the hay on the table and gave it a bit of questioning look, he was a horse now so obviously they were going to ate hay.

"Good morning Jack." Twilight replied cheerily, pushing the hay towards him. "Hungry?"

Jack wondered why Twilight had made him some breakfast when she had sent the dragon up to ask. He just shook his head, sometimes people's or ponies motives were better left unanswered.

"No I'm quite alright but thanks for the offer."

"Are you sure, breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know." Twilight state smugly almost like she was proud of being a know it all.

Jack didn't respond but just stood there awkwardly until he heard another knock come from the front door.

Twilight stopped eating, and answered it. Jack could hear Pinkie's voice and she sounded quite excited.

"Where's Jack? He can help get some of his party ready! I've already put up the decorations; it's just the food to be put on the table!" Pinkie chorused jumping up in the air in excitement.

"He's in the kitchen, Pinkie. You can go fetch him if you want."

The next thing Jack knew he was being grabbed by a pink hoof and dragged outside the tree house where Pinkie looked very excited.

"Come on Jack! You're a newcomer! Party Time!" Pinkie randomly stated jumping all over the place.

Jack didn't want a party because that probably meant the whole town would go and he still wasn't used to the fact that everybody could see him now. He sighed and trailed after Pinkie, if didn't know if he would be able to make it through the party let alone the next five minutes.

* * *

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well the next chapter will be Jack's party, I wonder how he will handle it ;)!**

**Next update: 26th July!**

**Thanks for 10 favs and 14 follows :D! Didn't expect that many**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	4. Chapter 3

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Well it's been a long time since I last updated! I have a lot of things happen in the past few weeks, meals with friends. **

**I was going to update yesterday but I was out at bowling, a meal, then the movies and then my parents decided to drag me on a bat-walk at half past 9 at night to 11 at night, bats are really cute though ha-ha!**

**firehedgehog-Thanks so much!**

**NerdyLittleCray-Thanks :D!**

**kittykatluvur777-Thanks and glad your sis likes it too!**

**malialine-Thanks and new update, just underneath!**

**Chiyoku-More is underneath! :D**

**Catlover2976-Thanks! Glad you like it :)**

**Phantom-Animal-Will do!**

**Olivia -Haha yes I do ;)**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 3

Jack walked into sugar cube corner and was astounded at the sight that lay before his eyes. Banners decorated the walls reading out 'Welcome Jack!' He also noticed that the banner were blue and white, which surprised him at the least, Pinkie must have had a good eye for colour schemes.

Turning his attention away from the banners, Jack spotted balloons in every corner of the shop. A few tables were scattered but it looked like they were missing the one thing that Pinkie had dragged him here for: food.

She went round a corner and came out carrying three plates on a trolley. One held cupcakes which Jack had never tried…just this once, eating food couldn't hurt right? He could at least pretend but it might fill him up so much that he might never be able to eat again. Oh well, it was worth the risk.

He was about to grab a cupcake off the plate when Pinkie walked past. Luckily she didn't notice and Jack gobbled up the cupcake, he wanted to savour the taste but all too quickly it was gone and Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to have another piece.

Pinkie set the food down which also included sandwiches that looked like they had dandelions on them? Perhaps it was some sort of delicacy in this world; for once Jack was glad that he didn't have to eat them.

It wasn't long until Pinkie came running up to him, bouncing around as usual.

"So, Jack, What do you think of the party?" She asked, sounding so excited.

Jack was surprised that Pinkie had managed to get this all set up in just the matter of 12 hours so thoroughly he was impressed. Who knew, this party could actually turn out to be pretty fun!

"I think it looks like it's going to be fun!" Jack responded offering a smile to Pinkie.

This caused her to be even more excited and jumped around the room.

"That's great! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie cried, as soon as the last word went out of her mouth, the lights seemed to dim and music began to blare from the walls from speakers that Jack had noticed before. Ponies began to flood in every direction and Jack could do nothing but just stare in shock.

Yet before Jack had even got over his initial shock, Pinkie grabbed him and started introducing him to her friends and the ponies of the town which Jack later found out was called Ponyville.

The first pony that Pinkie introduced him too was a mare called Fluttershy, he had said hi but the girl had looked at him like he was some sort of big scary monster and then had ran off. Fluttershy certainly suited her and he decided that she was probably really nice once she broke from her shy stupor.

Applejack, gave Jack the vibe that she was a very hard worker and he felt like he could trust her telling her things. Rainbow Dash on the other hand had taken one look at him then flown off saying that 'she didn't need her time wasting', the way she acted was almost like Bunny and Jack decided that he could see a future rival approaching.

The last one of Pinkie's best friends was Rarity. She had walked in seen Jack and just trotted over to him saying "Your mane is so beautiful! Has it always been that colour, or have you just dyed it?" She asked batted her eyelashes, like what a teenage human girl would do.

Jack decided to lie. "Yeah it has. Thanks." Jack responded, not sure want to say to this strange Mare.

"Oh darling, you look like you have taken such good care of it!" Jack learned later that her name was Rarity and she ran a boutique.

Once he had been introduced to all her main friends, he talked to some of the townsfolk and they were quite friendly. They asked where he came from and questions about him, all of which Jack had to make up saying he was off to the west and was a traveller.

He couldn't tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe him! So he decided to stick with the story of being a traveller and told it numerous times. It was quite nice being seen by adults and not children for a change because for once he could pretend he was normal even if they were all ponies heck he was friends with the Easter bunny.

The party had been in full swing for about an hour; Jack had been introduced to most of the town until he noticed a small mare in the corner looking at him, as if she knew him! Her long brown mane was straight and her maple eyes held the innocence of a child. She was the colour of tan and her cutie mark, which Jack had learned what the mark was now called a cutie mark, was a pair of ice skates.

There was something so familiar about the mare but he just couldn't place it, where had he seen her before? He was about to walk over to her, until someone grabbed him for the side and pushed him onto the dance floor where another song had begun to play.

By the time, he looked back, the mare had already gone.

* * *

Panting, running, she was running trying to find him, her master who had waited for this day for so long. Keep running, you'll get there soon, she told herself.

Soon she reached a dark cave, at the edge of the forest, her master always preferred the darkness and she had no idea why. Perhaps it was the solitude that it gave him. There was so little she knew about her master yet she was happy to serve him, he had taken all her pain anyway leaving her with nothing but the desire to follow her master.

"What do you want?" The voice snapped from the shadows.

She cowered a bit, her master still managed to scare her even if she didn't want to follow him. Sometimes he held the answers to who she was before.

"He has been spotted, the one you say arrived yesterday my liege." She responded, bowing down trying not to look as the darkness spread around her. She knew that meant he was coming closer but she didn't want to look at his face, the face that terrified her so much.

"Well that is certainly an interesting development." He spoke, the words drawing out in every word making him sound even more mysterious than he already was.

"You have done well my pet; it looks like the games can begin." He ended his sentence with a slow maniacal chuckle before disappearing back into the void of darkness that she didn't dare enter.

* * *

Jack really didn't know how he had ended up back at Rarity's boutique, one minute he had been dancing; the next Rarity had practically kidnapped him dragging him to her shop. She had briefly explained that she wanted to use him as a model for a new line of clothes that she was working on for colts.

As hats, coats and other things flew onto Jack and Rarity going 'oh no!' or 'oh yes!', Jack began thinking about if Rarity could make a blue hoodie like the one he had back at home. Walking around with fur on, may have been normal for some horses but Jack felt like he was naked so when Rarity put what must have been the sixteenth hat on him, he decided to ask about it.

"Rarity…I was wondering if you could make me something?"

Rarity froze and turned around to face him. "Yes of course! But what do you have in mind, darling?" She replied.

Jack then began to tell her about the hoodie and what colour he wanted. She seemed quite excited about making something for him. Yet whilst she chatted away to him about designs, Jack couldn't help but let his mind wonder about that mare from earlier, who was she and where had she come from?

He didn't know and he certainly knew that he was probably never going to find out if he didn't find her and ask her, himself.

* * *

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**S'all for this update! I've got go out again in a few hours, seriously my summer was meant to be free but I'm busy most days now!**

**Next update will either be the 9th August or the 11th, so til then! Thanks for 16 favs and 22 follows!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	5. Chapter 4

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**New Chapter! I'm back from vacation, yay! I really hated it, my cousin came with us and he wouldn't stop annoying me. I now have peace back in my life, my 14 year old brother still bothers me but I can tolerate him!**

**catlover2976-Thanks and I have done :D!**

**Rychan6-Yeah pretty much! More to do with researching Jack's name though!**

**Innerbeast-Yeah and do you mean mare ;)?**

**NerdyLittleCray-You're welcome!**

**firehedgehog-Thanks again!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 4

Rarity had made Jack stay whilst she made the hoodie but he wasn't allowed to see until it was done. He watched as scissors flew and so did blue fabric. He was beginning to get impatient, he wanted to see but why wouldn't let him?

"How long are you going to be? I really want to see it!" Jack told Rarity whose glasses were perched perilously on her snout.

"Just a few minutes, darling! You can't rush magnificence!"

The next five minutes felt like pure agony to Jack who wanted to get the hoodie on and have that all too familiar skin against his skin or fur again

"Voila! I'm done." Rarity announced, moving out the way so Jack could look down at her handiwork.

The material was just like that of his hoodie in the world he had come from, yet it was horse shaped and it was lacking the frost that was usually etched into the fabric. Jack wondered, if he slipped it on in front of Rarity, would the frost begin to form? He wondered how he would have to explain it if Rarity noticed and he was sure she was going to notice.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Rarity asked, walking over to Jack.

Before Jack could respond, Rarity's magic picked up the hoodie and she practically shoved it on him. Jack heard Rarity gasp as she took him in, he then heard the all too familiar freezing of frost as it spread across the hoodie. There was another shocked gasp and Jack turned to see Rarity's eyes widen.

"Are you doing that?" She asked, a smile beginning to play on her lips.

Jack looked a bit sheepish before responding, why had Rarity have to notice certain details like this? Well there was nothing he could really do anything about it.

"Yeah it's my magic, nothing I can do about it."

"Oh I don't mind at all Jack! He looks even more spectacular, here look!"

Rarity pulled Jack in front of a mirror so he could look at himself. Jack's first thought was that Rarity had done a pretty good job on the fact that it would fit him. It hugged round his horse body perfectly, the sleeves were just long enough and he was glad that they weren't dragging on the floor which would probably annoy him a great deal. With the finishing touch of the frost in every nook and cranny of the hoodie, it was almost like his old hoodie.

"Thanks Rarity, I love it!" Jack responded excitedly, in his excitement Jack brung some wind in through Rarity's door and it lifted him off the ground. He was aware of it and quickly fell, hoping that Rarity would just think that he had jumped up in glee. Luckily Rarity didn't say anything.

Now that Jack had got the party over, his hoodie made. He decided that it might be a nice idea to explore the town and see what it had to offer.

* * *

Twilight was beginning to worry now, why was she so concerned on finding someone who had shown up on her doorstop in the history books of Equestria? He was just a pony probably from another town, she was sure that if he found out that she had been trying to find out about him Jack would probably freak or just think that she was a little strange.

She had even missed his party because she was trying to find out about him! The name just troubled her so much! She needed to find the significance behind the name 'Jack Frost'. She could always do it the easy way and ask him about it but then he might not even give an answer, it was better to find out her own way.

"Spike!" Twilight called.

Spike came running into the kitchen, almost dazed and confused. Twilight wondered if he had an afternoon nap and she had just woke him up. Well it was his fault, he needed to stop being so lazy!

"What is it Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Would you take a letter for me?"

"Yeah sure."

Spike then picked up a scroll that had been lying on the library table and began to write what Twilight was telling him. Once they were done, Twilight took it off him and read it through making sure that she had told Princess Celestia all about what had occurred last night and today.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know that this letter may seem a bit random but recently a colt has recently come into my charge. He seems fairly normal but I must voice my concern to you for his name is Jack Frost, I do not know why this name troubles me so perhaps you hold the answers._

_Yours_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight nodded, she was sure that Princess Celestia would just say that she was being silly and Jack was just some colt who probably wanted her stop bothering about his name. She just wanted to get a voice of reason and then she would be able to get back to her studies.

With a burp, Spike sent the letter into the air and Twilight begun the wait for a letter off Princess Celestia. She was waiting for longer because two minutes later, Spike burped again and handed the note to Twilight.

_Twilight, I will come tomorrow._

That was it, five words saying that Princess Celestia was coming tomorrow, where was the comforting words saying that Twilight was just being delusional? Twilight couldn't believe if the Princess was coming, something serious must have been up. She would have to try and avoid Jack in the process but how could she when Jack was living in her own horse? When evening came, she wondered how difficult it was going to be to avoid him, right now he was probably still at the party so that gave her at least a few hours to prepare for the princesses visit tomorrow.

* * *

Jack wandered round the town feeling quite a bit bored; he could hear the music coming from sugar cube corner and was quite surprised to see that his party was still going when he wasn't even there. Pinkie truly was a party animal, not that he minded, she only wanted to have fun.

Some ponies had said hello to him and had small talk with like weather which he was quite surprised to find out was controlled by Pegasi. Now that Jack knew his way around town, he really wanted to go flying but it was the day time and was probably going to be at risk being seen by many ponies, perhaps Twilight would notice and that was pony he really didn't want to explain himself to, she was very clever and was already suspicious of him, he didn't want to make it worse.

Jack suddenly noticed the same mare, he had seen earlier in the day buying some flowers. He gave a quick laugh; he would be able to find out who the mare was! Heading straight for the mare, she began to trot of in the direction of what looked like an old cabin near the edge of the woods.

She stood in front of it and placed the flowers into her windowsill, humming as she worked. Jack had hid himself round back; she looked a little lonely and perhaps a little bit lost. The tune she was humming was something that Jack recognized but it plagued his mind, he had heard somewhere before but where? It began to annoy as the tune seemed to change tempo and Jack felt like he should know the lyrics to the tune, he could just feel them playing out in his head yet he couldn't remember the words.

Jack wanted to ask the mare about it, so began to walk forward but as he turned around he came muzzle to muzzle with the strange mare who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Jack gulped, he wondered how he was going to explain this.

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**That's it for this chapter! I'm getting my results for exams, a week on Thursday. Scared isn't the word! **

**Next Update: 23rd August**

**Thanks for 19 favs and 26 follows!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**


	6. Chapter 5

**-SLOT-**

**Well I got my exam results didn't do too bad, mostly B's and three C's. On to college next where I'm going to study really hard and get the A's I need. **

**NerdyLittleCray-Thanks!**

**Innerbeast-Guess you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Firehedgehog-Grins Back Thanks X1 XD**

**Rychan6-Yes they are :)**

**Guest-Luna's not coming with her, I have an idea on how she's going to meet Jack! It'll not be long before they meet.**

**everything estatic-No this not a pairing. I'm having no pairings :)**

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 5

The mare was still staring at Jack as he began to back away ever so slowly; he was still struggling on what to say. Well what could he say, the mare might find it creepy that he had recognized from the party and had sort of somehow followed her home.

The two stood there for a good five minutes before the mare decided that Jack wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon so decided to strike up a conversation.

"You're that stallion from the party in town today." She stated casually staring at the ground not wanting to meet Jack's blue eyes that were like the shimmer of ice in the winter.

"Yeah I am, I left the party, I don't think anyone noticed though." Jack replied, forcing in a laugh afterwards. He swore that this couldn't get any more awkward between the two. He should have just ran off but felt like that may be a little rude plus the fact that the mare might have tried to chase after him.

"I left the party too; they aren't really my sort of thing. Parties were never my idea of fun." The mare sighed, still looking at the ground. Jack wondered why she found the ground so interesting, didn't she want to look up at his face because she was shy and had no self-confidence.

Jack's ears picked up at the word fun, he had always thought parties were fun even when they happened spontaneously like Pinkie had done with his. In fact the only reason why he had even left the party was because of Rarity, he wondered why the mare didn't like parties, he just couldn't understand it.

"How come you don't like parties?" Jack asked and then quickly wishing he didn't.

The mare chose to look up at him and he stared into brown hazel eyes. There was just something so familiar about those eyes, he _knew_ those eyes but he didn't know where from. "I just don't." The mare responded, her hoof pawing the ground.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here?" Jack questioned, gazing down at her. To his surprise the mare shook her head.

"No actually, I saw you looking at me at the party and thought you might be coming to visit me." The mare smiled and there was that familiarity again, Jack needed to find at your name.

"Oh right, so what's your name anyway?" He asked wondering if her name had any clue.

"Peach. Peach Darling." The mare replied smirking now and Jack smiled back but it was a hidden pain he remembered that he used to call his sister Peach as a nickname, but his sister had died long ago. This mare probably just reminded him of her.

"Interesting name and I think you heard mine at the party?"

"Yes Jack." The mare's voice rang and Jack smiled.

The mare then proceeded to invite him into her home and he was quite shocked. He had only been expecting to find out who she was. It was a small house with two rooms downstairs, a kitchen and a living room while there were three rooms upstairs. Her bedroom, a bathroom and a spare room for her friends or family if they visited. When she told Jack that her family didn't often visit her, it made him miss the guardians. It had only been a day but did they wonder where he had gone? He wished they were here with him because he was still no closer to finding out why he was here.

Peach's house seemed to have the colour scheme of an old rustic house, it reminded him of his old home back in the colonial times. There were wooden dining chairs in the kitchen but it was modern enough however it did have an Aga.

"Would you like something to drink?" Peach asked as she got herself a glass of lemonade.

"No I'm alright, I'm not thirsty." Jack responded.

They both walked back into the lounge and Jack noticed a mantelpiece above a fire. They were about 13 trophies and they all seemed to be for ice-skating. She must have been very good at it.

Jack decided to strike up a conversation about her ice-skating. She told him that she had been doing it ever since she was 10 years old. She was now going on 18 and when winter came she planned to enter the national competition that took place in Canterlot.

Peach also told him that it was autumn in Equestria and winter would soon be approaching. The pegasi had scheduled the snowfall in a few days time. However she couldn't wait until winter and was impatient for it.

"So how did you first learn ice-skating?" Jack inquired because he was sure someone had taught her.

"My older brother but I don't like talking about him." Peach snapped and Jack knew that he must have hit a bit of a nerve.

He wondered what had happened to her brother but decided that it would be better to let it lie for now. Perhaps he might find out soon, he was curiously enough, perhaps when Peach trusted him more he would be able to find out.

The two stayed talking a while and Jack made up quite a few things about himself telling her that he travelled quite a bit but decided that he might start living in Ponyville. He also found out that her parents lived in a small rural town that she could never remember the name of it but thought it began with a B. He also discovered that she hadn't seen her parents for about two years.

They had been talking for so long that Jack didn't notice the sun was setting until he glanced out the window.

"Peach, listen I've got to go but I'll see you soon?" Jack told her and then he was struck with an idea. Peach couldn't wait for winter so she could ice-skate so why didn't he take her to that lake he found tonight? He could freeze it. "And you could you meet me later tonight, maybe?"

Peach frowned then shook her head before adding "No Jack, I have a job in the morning to get to so I need my sleep."

Jack thought a bit and was a bit sad because it would have been fun watching Peach ice-skating.

"How about tomorrow night?" He reasoned really wanting to go ice-skating with her.

"Yeah it sounds like fun!" Peach responded with a big grin.

Jack smiled back and began to make his way back to the library. He wondered what Twilight had been doing for the past few hours, he hoped that she hadn't been wondering where he was. Pushing open the door, he saw Twilight scribbling things down on some parchment. Her horn was glowing a purple and it was like the pen was moving on it's own but he saw the faint purplish light as the horn and figured that she was using her magic.

She looked surprised when she saw Jack.

"Oh Jack, you're back! You don't want any dinner do you?" She asked, looking at him concerned.

"No I'm good; I had lots of food to eat at my party." Jack lied giving Twilight a fake smile. "I think I'm going to bed now."

"Oh that's all right then. By the way I put you a spare bed in my room, so you don't have to borrow my bed tonight," Twilight responded. "I'll be heading bed anyway after I've finished writing this."

Jack nodded and made his way up the stairs for the second time. He went into Twilight's room and put his staff underneath the spare bed. He didn't want Twilight finding it. He lay on the bed and sighed, he couldn't fly tonight if it meant that Twilight was coming bed. He could just wait till she was fast asleep though, yes he would do that.

Jack was getting excited, if it meant winter was coming in a few days. He was going to help the Pegasi create one of the best winters Ponyville had ever seen. The next few days were certainly going to be fun.

**-SLOT-**

**Well that's all for this update! Not much to say except I have a friend coming round who I haven't seen for five years, this is going be great!**

**Next Update: 6th September!**

**Thanks for 24 faves and 29 follows!**

**-SLOT-**


	7. Chapter 6

**-SLOT-**

**New chapter guys, finally! I've been at college for Wednesday and Thursday and met some really lovely people! A guy called Kirean wore my glasses in Drama, yes I wear glasses, but they are sexy glasses! There's an Australian in my english language class which is quite funny! But he's quite cute as well :3**

**I had today off but I still have two lots of homework to do for Monday, It's really hard honestly :(! **

**Firehedgehog-Yeah maybe she is ;), you'll just have to wait and find out who she is!**

**NerdyLittleCray-Thanks!**

**Invader Twilight Sparkle-Haha Thanks and I updated today so yeah!**

**Guest-Yes we shall have a no pairing party haha!**

**Guest-Thanks I'm going to need it, things are about to get a lot harder now! Hehe thanks and I always reply to my reviews :)! **

**-SLOT-**

Chapter 6

Twilight awoke to a gust of wind and saw that her window was wide open. She frowned at it, why was it even open in the first place? She looked across the room to see that Jack wasn't in the spare bed but the covers had been ruffled so Jack had slept then maybe he had been warm in the night so opened the window, it was a little strange though because winter was approaching and the nights were going to get a lot colder. She shut the window and didn't think any else of it.

Walking downstairs she saw Jack muttering to himself as he paced about the library. Twilight looked at him strangely, why was he pacing so frantically? Maybe he was wondering how long he would have to stay at her house? She knew that he needed a home but since winter was coming, there wasn't time, he could always go in a hotel but she wasn't going to kick him out unless he wanted to go.

Jack saw Twilight and offered a smile and waited for her as she came to the last step. Twilight knew that today was Princess Celestia's visit and she wanted Jack out of her house for the day so he didn't see her.

"Jack I was wondering if you could do something for me?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah?" Jack asked and Twilight swore he sounded unsure.

"I was wondering if you could do some grocery shopping for me?"

Jack nodded and Twilight told him the required things and she wrote them down on some paper and Jack picked it up in his mouth, with a wave, Jack went off to the town to buy thing she needed. Now it was time to get her house ready for Princess Celestia's visit.

* * *

Her house was ready and Princess Celestia would be arriving any minute soon, it had taken her half an hour to get everything ready and Jack wasn't here. She had sent Spike too go and get her friends after she had talked with the princess, she was going to tell them everything that the princess would tell her, they were her best friends and she did tell them everything.

There was a knock at the door and Twilight went up to answer it where she saw Princess Celestia standing in the doorway and walked in, smiling down at the purple alicorn.

"Hello Twilight." Princess Celestia stated as Twilight ran up to hug her.

"So Princess, what did you want to talk to me about?" Twilight responded looking up at her.

Celestia's eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly; it was like the whole atmosphere had changed in the room because it seemed tenser and the princess began to speak.

"The name Jack Frost, you told me in your letter. I never thought, never thought that it could be true."

"What do you mean Princess?"

"Well Twilight, There is a legend that dates back centuries, years before me and Luna became ruling princesses over the land of Equestria. This legend is about a group called 'The Guardians.', not much is known about them expect one extract which I'm about to tell you now."

"A male unicorn would arrive one day by the name of Jack Frost but another one would arrive as well. The two would become locked in a battle for the elements of harmony as they will want them for their own selfish gain and it could be the end of Equestria as we know it." Princess Celestia finished watching Twilight as she drunk everything in.

Twilight was thinking, she had some information but that was it. It was just a silly little legend that really made no sense whatsoever and Twilight didn't really believe it, she needed more proof. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that the Jack she knew was called Jack Frost. As she looked at the Princess, she swore that she was hiding something, like she hadn't told her all the information because she didn't want Twilight to find out the truth. She had often found that was the case with the Princess.

For the hour that the princess visited, Twilight talked and caught up. When the princess left, she warned Twilight to be careful of Jack and that was it, she was gone and Twilight was even more confused, the princess's visit hadn't been a complete waste of time.

She knew that the princess was lying and even thought she couldn't find anything in her library to do with the thing the princess had told her. They was one place she still hadn't checked and that was the royal library, 'The Guardian's' were one of the thing she needed to research and she knew that she would be able to find things in the royal library archives, she just had to pick a date to go there thought.

* * *

Jack had picked up quite a few things and had been enjoying talking to the ponies; they had recognized him from the party and were just asking how he was settling into Ponyville. Even though Jack was lying half of the time he loved talking to people who could see him, it warmed him up inside which was quite funny in itself, he was Jack Frost, the spirit of winter for crying out loud!

He was just looking at the last things on his list which were carrots and walked over to the stall, he was quite surprised to see Peach standing behind the stall grinning at him.

"So this is your day job?" Jack asked smirking at Peach who seemed to blush quite a bit.

"Yeah it's my way of earning a living when I'm not iceskating." Peach responded laughing a little.

"Alright then, can I have three carrots?"

Peach got three carrots out of the stall and handed them over to Jack, who in return gave her 3 bits.

"So how long have you had this job for then?" Jack inquired.

"A little around two years, but I don't do it every day; it's only on and off when I see that my money's running low. Entering the ice-skating competitions, I usually come runner up and get quite a bit of money to keep my house running."

Since Jack had finished the grocery shopping for Twilight but he didn't really feel like going back just yet so he stuck around Peach's stall and actually helped out for most of the day, selling carrots and things.

Quite a few mares came up the stall just to be served by Jack because they kept fawning over him and they really wanted to talk to him. Peach got a bit annoyed when they wouldn't go because she wanted to serve more customers so she told Jack to go while she finished selling the last batch of the day.

The mares followed Jack to the library but then they soon disappeared. Jack walked in and saw Twilight reading a book that she didn't look interested in. When she saw Jack she nearly jumped a mile.

"Oh Jack! You're back! Do you have the groceries?"

Jack handed the goods out of a saddle bag he had brought with her money which he told her about but she didn't seemed to mind at all.

He then went upstairs to get his staff whilst Jack was in the kitchen, he knew that he needed to freeze the lake and had his staff to do so. He walked out of the library and headed towards the forest, if he flew there, he might cause too much attention.

He was going to freeze the lake and then would go to fetch Peach. He couldn't wait to find out her reaction when she saw the lake. Hopefully they could ice-skate together and everything would be all right.

As Jack entered the forest, he wasn't aware of a pair of eyes watching him out of the shadows.

**-SLOT-**

**So that's it for this chapter! Please Review, let's hit 40 reviews guys!**

**Thanks for 26 faves and 32 follows! I have a party tomorrow, it's 60's themed, hope it's fun!**

**Next Update: 20th September**

**-SLOT-**


	8. Chapter 7

**For those of you that are very confused, I changed my username that's all! Anyway new chapter and college is alright, it's tiring because I've been on my bike every day and it's tiring but anyway let's get on with the review replies!**

**Firehedgehog-Thanks, hope it was an enjoyable chapter :D!**

**Rychan6-Glad you do!**

**Everything ecstatic-Yeah it could have been!**

**Skylaeeatpie-Ahaha hope you managed to wait for this update!**

**-B**

Chapter 7

Jack had finished freezing the lake as the sun had gradually set, snow and ice coated the lake and the temperature was cold but Jack couldn't feel it. He felt cold yes but he was in his element here so it never even bothered him.

He was just on his way to knock on for Peach when she came running out of the house with a saddle bag on, they held her ice skates for some reason because she told Jack later on that she felt compelled to bring them and he guessed that that initial thought had actually been quite good.

"Jack!" Peach announced smiling with a big grin on her face as the two met. Jack smiled and nodded his head. He gestured to the forest and Peach looked at it a frown.

"You want us to go in there? That's the Evertree Forest, it's scary in there!" Peach told him and Jack could see fear in those brown eyes of her's.

"Peach, it will be alright, you're going to be alright." Jack responded, relaying all too familiar words that he remembered telling his sister.

Peach looked at him strangely but she nodded her head like the words had comforted her. Peach followed Jack into the forest, slowly; she followed behind as Jack seemed to walk faster than her. She seemed to get more nervous as she went deeper into the forest but made no comments.

Soon enough they reached the lake and Jack heard Peach gasp as she saw the snow surrounding the edge and the frozen water sparkling in the moonlight.

"How did this get all here, Jack? It's not even winter yet!" She cheered picking up Jack's hooves and twirling in a happy manner. Jack just smirked knowing that he was going to have to tell her how.

"My powers, I'm tied to the elements an' all. It is my cutie mark." Jack stated smiling down at Peach who laughed again and decided then that she would get her ice-skates on. It took her about five minutes and she asked Jack if he was going to be okay without ice-skates and he nodded.

Jack walked onto the ice much to Peach's surprise and she was wondering if he was going to fall through the ice but Jack knew he wouldn't besides, he kept freezing it when he walked over it just o make sure that it was alright enough for Peach to skate upon.

She stepped onto it slowly but surely and began to skate side by side and Jack found himself entranced, he had seen skating like her's since his sister's.

* * *

Twilight had spent the night planning a course of action, she had done something like this before but she had taken the night train up to Canterlot. She was going to the royal library to see what she could find of 'the guardian's.

Spike had stayed at home, looking after the library. Jack had told her that he was going out to meet a friend so she hoped that he would get back early even though she didn't really know that much about him,, the past few days she had spent with him, Twilight had grown quite fond of him and wondered why he hardly ever ate but she didn't bother him about it.

Walking up the stairs to the castle, she nodded to the guards who bowed to her and she made her way into the library. She wondered through many sections telling her about the history of Equestria and stopped when she came to a door she had never seen before.

It was an old rickety door and Twilight held her hoof up and pushed the door open, she was quite surprised when it opened up into another. Books were everywhere and dust littered the floor but it looked like someone had been in here recently and a book lay sprawled on a table.

This book interested Twilight and she didn't know why but she began to make her way towards it and was shocked at the content on the page when she began to read it.

_The Guardians, they are many legends and lore surrounding Equestria, some say it's founder exchanged great gifts with the guardians from another world to protect this world and other say that they are evil but the truth is they are good willed and protect the children of other world. One is a warrior who brings job, another is a giant Bunny, and he brings hope. A protector brings memory and the one of the first guardians brings dreams and hopes alive. Yet there is rumour then when they face their greatest threat, a new guardian will be chosen so different from them but the same as well._

Twilight looked down at the bottom of the page where a name had been scribbled and which clearly read _Jack Frost._

* * *

Jack was enjoying himself immensely and Peach has as well. She was now shattered from ice-skating and they were both sitting on a fallen tree just staring at the moon.

"I've always thought the moon was pretty." Peach stated as a means of beginning conversations.

"Yeah it does look nice." Jack responded, hiding the knowledge that the world where he came from the was a man that lived in the moon, he wondered how Peach would react to that knowledge and thought that Peach might think he was making stories up.

Nothing else was said as they sat together, still staring at the sky. It was a comfortable silence for five minutes before there was a rustling from the bushes behind them and the two jumped up in fright.

Peach seemed to bow quickly muttering "Princess Luna!" In a shocked tone and Jack just looked in shock at the forming figure of a tall alicorn or Princess Luna.

* * *

**So Princess Luna's here finally! Please review!**

**Thanks for 43 reviews, 28 faves and 37 follows!**

**-B **


	9. Chapter 8

***Casually comes back after a month***

**Well hey guys, I'm so sorry it took a month to get this chapter up! It's just college has been stressful but the break I took played off, Getting C's-A's, so I'm happy. **

**Well if anyone of you have tumblr, my tumblr is on my profile if you want follow me, make requests or just talk to me!**

**everything estatic-Oops, don't you just hate typos!**

**Firehedgehog-Thanks!**

**Guest-Thanks :)!**

**bluebarnowl-Aww thanks ever so much! And I was thinking of doing an oc competition so people could submit their oc's for a brief camo, I'm not sure though!**

**Invader Twilight sparkle-Heh, okay.**

**-B**

Chapter 8

Jack stood aghast in the surrounding snow; she had to be a horse! But a horse that had a magnificent glowing mane that seemed to represent the night sky! Her coat was a pitch as the darkness itself.

Peach stopped from bowing and went over to Princess Luna where they exchanged a formal greeting. Jack hung back, not really sure what to do about this sudden presence who had somehow interrupted his and Peach's fun.

"Jack Frost, I must say that is an honour to meet you," Princess Luna spoke approaching him.

Jack's eyes widened...how did she know his name? And what on earth did she mean, it was an honour? Did...did she know about his guardian title? But that was impossible; he had never even met the Princess before! This was his first time!

"How do you know my name?" Jack inquired trying to hold the panic out of his voice. Peach looked over at him in confusion but Princess Luna only smiled as if she had expected the confusion from him.

"Well, considering I was the one that helped bring you here, with my friend Tsar Lunar, I expect that he would tell me your name dear child!" Luna exclaimed, getting closer to Jack and bowing in front of him. "With your guardian title! It really is an honour,Jack!"

Jack gave a little confused smile but then gasped; she was one that brought him here along with a person called Tsar Lunar? Maybe she would be able to explain why he had been brought here and what was of expected him.

He was about to ask something but Luna shook her head. "I know that you have many questions right now Jack but this is really not the best place to answer them, it is better if we head to a house. Is there somewhere nearby?"

Peach who had been quiet which the two with abating confusion managed to find her voice? "Yes, my house isn't far, we can talk there."

Giving Jack a look that screamed that she wanted answers, Peach began to lead them out of the forest and back to her house where hopefully they would be able to explain everything.

After about ten minutes, they reached the edge of the wood; however there was suddenly a screech. A screech that Jack had heard before, it was the screech that belonged to a nightmare. But what would a nightmare be doing here?

Everybody looked around frantically for the source of the noise but suddenly there came a voice which sounded an awful lot like Pitch Black.

"Hello, Frost." The voice spoke and out of the darkness, a figure emerged.

* * *

Twilight continued to stare at the page, why wasn't there much written about this kind of thing! Yes, she had figured out that Jack was some sort of guardian from another world and had been brought here somehow but that was it!

She hadn't really wanted to talk to him about it but she knew that it was inevitable, she had some many questions that needed to be answered right now and Jack was the only one who could answer them!

She wondered what the other world was like, were they ponies too? If they came from the same universe, most likely. Twilight was about to go out of the library when the light seemed to dim and a wind howled.

Twilight cowered in fear as the wind howled around her, it knocked over several books before one landed right in front of her.

Looking down, she gave a small gasp, it was covered in dust. Blowing away, Twilight was astounded when she found out the title: _Lore and Legends of Equestria. _ The book was a old hardback with intricate designs of the sun and moon.

Skimming over the yellow pages, Twilight came to a section which seemed to have more information on the guardians.

_The Guardians_

_Many ponies have believed the stories of the guardians to be untrue, the stories of heroic creatures from another world who protect fillies and alike. However it's true, its entirely true. The great Tsar Lunar, choose the first guardian to watch and protect their dreams._

_From there, other guardians came and fought battles so they could earn their immortal titles and choose to protect childhood for the future generations._

_It is only with great care that a new guardian is chosen and there is a legend that Jack Frost was chosen because he could defeat the terrible creature known as the bogeyman and protects all fun in children._

_He is the one that will safe Equestria when a terrible evil comes to attack us; either that or he will be Equestria's downfall._

Twilight gasped and dropped the book on the floor and began to run, heading back towards the train. So Jack was from another world! If this legend was true and he was here to protect Equestria from some great fate, she had to tell him!

But first she needed to gather all her friends; Jack might need the help of the elements of harmony! She didn't know what this threat to Equestria was but she was sure she could help! She had saved it before, countless times with the power of friendship!

She didn't know why she hadn't realized it now, she should have talked to Jack more, maybe even helped him get a better place to say rather than her library! But right now, she needed his help!

Reaching the train station, Twilight looked at the time and realized that she was going to have to wait for another half an hour! She would have to use her wings!

Twilight hated using her wings but this was an emergency, so beginning to flap them, she raised up in the air and headed towards ponyville, only hoping that Jack would still be at the libary and that he hadn't gone out on his own.


End file.
